Present and the past
by jdog4242
Summary: All four rwby girls had a much different childhood, how does this affect their time at Beacon and their relation with each other and the rest of the world? Ladybug and eventually freezerburn. Will be serious at some points and humorous at others.
1. Chapter 1 - prolouge

**A/N: **Welcome to my first fan-fiction that I have written. Just a warning, if you require great grammar and well edited works, look elsewhere. I will be trying my best, but it may not be enough for some people. I will try to update as soon as I can, and will probably be able to keep it up to once a week at minimum, hopefully more.

Anyways, on to more story related stuff. This is an AU, where the main difference is in the life each of the characters had growing up. Weiss had parents that loved her and accepted her, Blake never joined he white fang and stuck to peaceful means of protest(but still has combat skills because of her parents) and then their is Yang and Ruby. In this AU, they are the blood children of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, and when Summer was killed by the white fang, Yang ran away at the tender age of 8 and lived on the street fostering her hatred of the faunus while Ruby was left with her father. Because of this, they will all be at least a little OOC, but I promise to do my best to keep them close to their characters.

This story will be ladybug with eventual freezerburn. Emphasis on the eventual, in this story Yang has a lot of issues to work out, but it will be their eventually, I promise.

Also, while I may mention some OC's I promise that other than parents and maybe a couple of bit parts for some other family members, their will be no OC's making an actual appearance into the story.

This chapter has very little dislodge in some parts, this will change in the other chapters, but this lets me delve further into the characters mind and leave the relationships for later in the story.

This first chapter will be a prologue that will spend some time with each character to give a look into their lives, in the next chapter, they will all arrive at Beacon.

Really sorry for this long A/N, it shouldn't happen again.

**Disclaimer:** **Strangely, I do not own RWBY, that honour goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, if this changes, I will let you guys know immediately.**

**Weiss Schnee (age 15)**

Weiss was done. This was the third "date" she had been set up on in the past week, and none of them had ended with her being at least partially happy. Not that the dates were bad, but none of them had excited her or made her wonder if they might be the future. She was starting to wonder if maybe the problem was with herself, instead of with the boys. She finally decided that maybe she should go talk to her father. He had always been their for her and always knew what to say to help her through her tough times. With that in mind, she stood up and started the trek down to her fathers study. While staying on the fifth floor allowed for all the privacy one could want, it also meant it was difficult to actually interact with other people, even family members.

As she walked down the stairs, she tried to think of why her dates never seemed to work out. The boys always seemed to be on their best behaviour and behaved like true gentlemen. She even had fun on a couple of the dates, but she never accepted a second date with any of them because she never felt anything with them. She thought back to the last time she had been truly happy.

It was 2 years ago and Weiss was out on the town with her best friend. They were both heiresses and both looking for an escape from their life for just one night. Somehow, they ended up in a bar. It is amazing what money can do for a couple of 13 year old's looking for a fun night out. Anyways, as it was both of their first times drinking, they had very low alcohol tolerance and after only a couple of drinks, hey were both wasted. Weiss will swear that she remembers nothing of that night, but in reality she remembers it all to well. Right before they both passed out, Weiss did something she had never even thought of before, she kissed her best friend. Even now, looking back at it, she feels sick but at the same time, it sets her heart racing more than any date she had been on. Fortunately, her friend truly did not remember the night and Weiss was more than happy to leave it that way. After all this thought, she realized that she had arrived. She knocked on the giant doors to her dads study and after being told to come in, she spoke.

"Daddy, I think I'm gay" slipped out of her mouth, where had that come from? All she wanted was to talk to her dad and now everything was ruined.

**Blake Belladonna (age 14)**

"Come on Blake" he whined "the White Fang are the only group that will make any change. The humans want to exterminate us and we have to meet them on the field of battle"!

"No, peace and equality won through bloodshed will never hold. We need to start small and show humans not to fear us, not to fear us." responded the lithe cat faunus "just because I know how to fight doesn't mean I want to attack humans".

"Fine! When we finally get change, I'll try to convince the rest of them to cut you some slack, but I can't guarantee anything. If you walk away now, you are throwing away your race and becoming as soft as those blasted humans" He shot back as he walked away.

Blake just stood there before slumping to the ground as he walked away. Never did she imagine being this alone in the world with no friends left by her side. Even with all this, she felt secure in her choice to stay away from the White Fang and to keep her protests peaceful. However, if she was going to work real change she needed to be able to work real change in the world, and he was right about at least one thing, that was never going to happen as long as she was a faunus. Because of this, she tied the ribbon around her head and with her head held high, walked out of the alley and got on the airship to Vale. Thanks to her parents, she could fight, and that could be used to get her into a position of power. All she had to do was somehow gain entrance into Beacon Academy and become a huntress, then she could work real change and prove him wrong.

With that in mind, she set off on her journey secure in knowing that she was doing the right thing in leaving her friends and him behind. She was ready to face whatever came her way and ready to conquer all the challenges she would face.

So why did tears start streaming down her face when the airship started to leave the dock?

**Yang Xiao Long (age 10)**

The little girl curled up in a box whimpered. Even with the overhang over the alley, the rain still found a way to find her. Nothing good had happened to her since she had left home. She had been homeless and to young to get a job, all that was left was thievery. Sure, she could have stayed at home with her family, but she refused to spend another second with that father of hers who refused to blame the faunus for his wife's, and her mothers, death. They both knew it was a faunus scum, they had seen him bragging about bagging the great huntress, Summer Rose, in town one day. Still, he refused to blame them, always saying "the crimes of the one do not damn an entire race". After a month of this refusal to take action, Yang had had enough and left the house with nothing but the shirt on her back and couple of bucks that she spent on food her first night in town. After that, she was limited to what she could steal. Of course, she was a good guy, she only stole from the dirty faunus that inhabited the city.

"Clink, clink" some money fell into her hat that she had left out.

For the first time that week, she smiled. Maybe she would be able to eat tonight. She looked up about to thank the kind person for giving her a bit of money, that is, until she saw the ears sticking out of the top of his head.

She immediately threw the money back at him screaming "I don't need your charity, I'm doing quite fine on my own" her face twisting into a sneer as she finished talking.

The guy looked surprised but shook his head and continued on walking. With a second thought, Yang stood up, walked behind the man and stole his wallet. By the time he had noticed, she was long gone and had already bought dinner from a cart. With the proper budget Yang could make this money last her at least a year.

Later that night, her last thought as she drifted of to sleep was that someday she would be strong enough to take matters into her own hands and rid the world of the faunus menace once and for all.

**Ruby Rose (age 12)**

"Daddy" started a little girl wrapped up in a red cloak which dwarfed her "why did Yang leave us?"

Taiyang sucked in a deep breath, this was a conversation he had been avoiding since she left, he did not want his second daughter to follow in the first's footsteps and leave him alone, she was all that was left of his dear sweet Summer.

Realizing that Ruby was still looking at him, he tried to decide on what to say. Eventually he decided to try the truth, surely she was mature enough to accept it?

"Well kiddo, when your mother died, Yang had trouble separating the individual from the race and kept blaming the entire race instead of trying to move on past her death" he began "When I tried to help her understand the distinction she believed that I was being to soft and letting her mother down, so she decided to leave and try and make her own way in the world" He hoped that this would be enough to keep Ruby happy.

Ruby heard this and tried to make sense of it. To her it seemed silly to blame the entire race of faunus for the actions of one, after all humans murdered each other all the time and nobody suggested wiping all of humanity out for it, so why would it happen to the faunus? With this in mind she assumed her dad was lying to her, but she was willing to leave it there for the moment.

As she turned to go up the stairs, Taiyang heaved a huge sigh of relief. The conversation was over, and Ruby did not seem like she was trying to run away, so he counted that as a win.

As Ruby reached her room, she ran through all the reasons why her dad could of lied to her. At first she thought that maybe he was trying to make himself look better by painting Yang in such a negative light, but she dismissed this almost immediately, her daddy was to perfect for that, there must be a different reason.

"No, no, no it could not be that" she whispered to herself. But no matter how many ways she approached it, the only reason she could think of why her dad would lie to her was to protect her.

She must be the reason that Yang left. Yang left because Ruby did not love her enough, that was the only reason she could think of.

She silently cried herself to sleep that night.

**A/N: **There! First chapter done! The next one should be up tomorrow or Thursday, as I am trying to power through the beginning of this story to give a better representation of the story.

Please give me feedback on how to improve both the story and my writing style, and I hope you got some enjoyment out of this first chapters

Next time: Beacon ahoy!


	2. Chapter 2 - Beacon

**A/N:** Welcome to the next chapter of my story! Thanks for everyone who has favourited or followed my story so far! Don't expect updates this quickly all the time, I just really want to get this story of the ground. Anyways, there will be a lot of perspective jumping, so I apologize in advance for any moments where I mess it up.

Anyways, on to the story!

**Ruby Rose (Age 15)**

She had done it! Ozpin was so impressed with her fight at the dust shop that he invited her to join Beacon Academy two whole years early! Of course, she had to thank her sister for this, for if Yang had never ran away from home, she never would have decided to became the best warrior she could. So in a way, Yang leaving was the best thing that had ever happened to her. That did not stop the pain she felt at losing a sister however, especially so soon after the lose of her mother.

"BLAM!" With a loud clatter, Ruby found herself on the ground and dazed. What had she just run into? She looked up to see a very proper looking girl standing there in shock next to a collapsed pile of suitcases.

"S-sorry" Ruby began to apologize "I wasn't looking where i was goi-".

"It's okay" Weiss replied "just help me pick them up and we can call it even".

Ruby began to pick up all the cases, and thanks to her semblance, she was done before Weiss could even start to pick up the first case. Ruby stood next to the pile with a sheepish smile on her face. She really did feel bad but was hoping that she could be friends with this girl. That was something that Ruby prided herself on, making friends with everyone. After her sister left her, she decided to put on a fake smile and fill the hole in her heart with as many friends as she could find.

"My name is Ruby!" Ruby cheerfully piped up "and I hope we can be friends!".

"My name is Wei-" Weiss began before she was cut off by a mysterious voice in the shadows.

**Blake Belladonna (age 17)**

"Finally" Blake thought to herself, "step one of my plan is complete|. Maybe here at Beacon I can start to change the next generation of Huntresses minds about the Faunus and lead the world to a better place. The only thing standing in her way was the fact that no one thought she was a faunus, and it had to stay that way if she was to have any chance to convince anybody.

"Hello" a cheerful voice rang out.

Blake looked around trying to find whoever it was that had interrupted her concentration. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a wild blonde mane of hair and then saw the owner of the hair waving at her. Sighing under her breath, she wandered over to greet this crazy person and see what they wanted with her.

As she approached the girl, she thought that maybe this would be a good time to test the waters in attempting to fix the humans opinions on faunus. After introductions were out of the way, the girls name was Yang by the way, she decided it was time to broach the subject.

"So Yang, what do you think of the faunus?" she queried.

"You mean those scum that keep trying to fit in to this world?" Blake was taken aback by the venom in her voice "in my opinion they should all be exterminated and then the world would finally be a better place."

Blake quickly excused herself from the conversation with a muttered "I've gotta go" and ran away from a failed attempt. Over her shoulder she could hear Yang asking herself a question, "What did I do wrong?"

Blake quickly made her way through the school grounds hoping that not everybody at Beacon would be this closed minded. Tears ran down her face as she rushed through the grounds, up until she saw somebody who might just be on her side, she was in the middle of a conversation with a little girl in a red cape. Waiting of to the side, she got bored and in the middle of the girls introductions stepped out and spoke.

**Weiss Schnee (age 17)**

Weiss was in the middle of telling Ruby her name when a voice spoke from of to the side.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, a company known for its wealth, power, and for being on of the only businesses in the entirety of Vale to give the faunus equal rights" Weiss looked over and saw that these words came out of a girl dressed all in black with a ribbon on her head.

"That's right... now who are you?" Weiss replied. She was intrigued by the girl, usually when people knew about her dads company and its pro faunus acts, they ran away. Her dad only got a free pass because everybody wanted his money and political pull, Weiss had none of hat to offer until she took over the company so she got no respect, real or fake. In fact, that Ruby girl had probably already left after hearing what the girl in black said.

"I'm Blake Belladonna, and I for one support your companies policies" was what Weiss heard before she heard a gasp from where Ruby was, but it could not have been Ruby, people refused to be near her, it must be someone new who didn't no her. As she turned, she was shocked to see that Ruby was in fact still there and did not seem to be angry or afraid.

"Your so cool" Ruby gushed "do you really think that there is a chance of peace between humans and faunus?" Weiss heard Ruby ask.

Weiss did not know how to respond, so she went with the truth. "I truly hope so, but from the state of the world, it won't be anytime soon. All we can do is try and fight for equality when possible".

"Well this has been fun, but its time to turn in for the night. Big day tomorrow with the placement test and all." Weiss heard Blake say from behind her.

Weiss agreed and the three of them headed off for the night.

**Ruby Rose** **(later that night)**

Ruby was happy, she had met a couple of new people, and beyond that, they seemed to be okay with the faunus. While the faunus technically had legal status on par with humans, very few people even acknowledged this, including the courts. Growing up, Ruby's father had ingrained a strong sense of justice in her and had done everything he could to try and make sure that she grew up to accept the faunus as equals. By all accounts, he had succeeded as anytime that Ruby had been in trouble at Signal, it was for fighting to protect a faunus student. Of course, as they were seen as less than human, she was always recorded as having started the fight for no good reason. This had led to Ruby developing a strong hatred towards people who hated the faunus, and she went out of her way to be friends with any faunus she saw.

Anyways, Ruby knew she had to get some sleep, so she closed her eyes and WAIT A MINUTE, she could have sworn she just glimpsed the golden locks she remembered from her childhood. She bolted upright and frantically looked around. Eventually Weiss noticed and convinced her that she must have imagined it. She laid back down and fell asleep.

**A/N: **So that's another chapter done. Only one more to go until the entire team is together. Expect the next update to be sometime over the weekend, probably Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3 - initiation

**A/N: **So I have finally decided on a schedule. This story should come out on Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays. I will also be doing some one-shots that will come out when I finish them.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed up to this point, I really am grateful. Anyways, on to the story.

**Ruby Rose**

The night had past, and now it was time for the initiation. As Ozpin had explained, all it required was that you be launched into the forest, team up with the first person you saw, grab a relic and get back. Sounded easy, right? Well it was, except for the fact that the forest was filled with grim. To most, that made it dangerous and filled them with fear. To Ruby though, that just made it fun.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she missed Ozpin saying go, and all of a sudden she was flying through the sky, screaming. After a few seconds, she got herself under control and used Crescent Rose to catch herself on a tree and fall gracefully to the ground. She shook her head, she was unable to get the golden mane she had glimpsed last night out her mind.

"She couldn't be here, there is no way that she made it here" was the mantra that Ruby kept chanting to herself as she rushed through the forest using her semblance.

Before she could react, she tackled a white shape to the ground. Getting her bearings back, she realized that she had tackled Weiss to the ground.

"Um sorry... heh" Ruby mumbled under her breath. Weiss just groaned, she was out cold.

**Weiss Schnee**

She woke up laying on the ground in the forest. The last thing she remembered was walking through the forest, trying to reach the relics and find a partner that she could work with, and then pain, and then nothing. She looked around and noticed Ruby siting sheepishly of to the side.

"What happened?" Weiss croaked out.

"Uh, I found you lying here and waited for you to regain consciousness?" Ruby lied.

Weiss knew this was a lie, if there was one thing she could do, it was tell when someone was lying. This ability was another reason she had few friends throughout her life. People hate it when someone can always tell when they are lying. However, in her state, she was not willing to let Ruby lie to her about why she was lying on the ground after being knocked out.

"Don't lie to me" Weiss managed to get out "I know that isn't what happened".

"Fine" Ruby sighed, took a breath and spoke "Iwasrunningthroughtheforestanddidn'tseeyouthencrash. Please don't hate me."

Weiss took a moment to figure out what Ruby was saying, then sighed. Even if Ruby had just knocker her out, she had not run away when she found out who Weiss was, and that was all she could ask for.

"Just help me up, partner" Weiss smiled at Ruby.

Ruby gave out a shriek of delight and helped Weiss stand up.

**Blake Belladonna**

Blake was running through the forest, hoping that whoever she got for a partner, they would not have an irrational hatred of Faunus kind like that blond woman from the previous day. At least she had managed to meet those other two girls who seemed fine with faunus. She still was not ready to tell them that she was a faunus, but still, they may be allies in the future.

She was so busy in her thoughts, that she missed the person calling her name until it was to late. Before she could put a name to the voice, she turned around and saw her worst nightmare. There stood Yang. The one person she did not want to team up with, the one girl she knew would hate her if her secret ever came out. Now her partner, the one person she was supposed to be able to trust. Sometimes, she was sure the universe hated her, this was one of those times. However, there was nothing she could do about this. Maybe, she would be able to turn her point of view, maybe this could be her crowning achievement, maybe people would just start flying through the sky.

Just as she had this thought, she heard screaming and saw two humanoid shapes flying through the sky.

She turned to Yang and spoke "maybe we should go see what that was all about".

Yang seemed to be in some kind of a trance as she mumbled "yeah sure" and took of running.

Blake cursed her out and charged after her.

**Yang Xiao Long**

As she tore through the forest, her thoughts were rushing through her mind. How could she be here, she was still two years to young? However, there was no mistaking that red cape. Either she was going to see her sister again, or she was going to wake up in a mental institute. She was also thinking about the girl who was here partner. She was not sure what it was about her, but something was off. This feeling had started when she ran off after Yang's rant about the faunus. She hoped that the girl was not some crazy faunus supporter, but shrugged that thought off. She would deal with that after the found her sister.

She had no idea how the meeting would go, but she had missed her sister terribly. If it was not for the fact that ruby was so young, she would have taken her with her when she left home to save her from their father's crazy ideas on the faunus. Unfortunately, Ruby had only been eight and Yang did not trust herself to keep her safe.

She burst into a clearing and saw that her hunch was correct.

"Ruby" she whispered under her breath looking at the girl in red.

Ruby looked at her and her eyes hardened. Yang felt something in her heart break when Ruby looked over Yang's shoulder and smile at Blake who had just showed up. Yang kept trying to talk to Ruby, but she just ignored her at all costs. Yang looked around and saw the relics sitting on pedestals. She looked at what Ruby had grabbed and then chose to take the other knight that was left.

This turned out to be a good choice for her, as when they got back Ozpin put them in to teams of two groups of partners, and Yang ended up on Ruby team which was named, humorously, RWBY.

Yang hoped that eventually Ruby would talk to her and she could get her sister back.

**A/N:** Sorry for this chapter, I know it is bad, but I kind of just rushed through this part, because it had to happen to get to the points in this story that I am really looking forward to. You may have noticed that there was no fighting in this chapter, that is because I am even worse at writing fight scenes, and will therefore probably not write many of them if any. Thank you for reading, and I promise the story will get better.


	4. Chapter 4 - secrets revealed

**A/N:** Sorry for already breaking my schedule, but I am trying to write these on the days they go up, and I had no ideas yesterday. So now, here I sit in my math 115 class writing this up. This chapter actually has a couple of plot points I meant to wait for longer to unveil, but I really want to get to one arc that I thought of a while ago.

Arieko Yeah, I probably should have shown more of the emotions there, but I kind of wanted to get away from the bits of this story that I was basically stealing from the show. To your second point, I know I have to try to write fight scenes to get better, but I want to do that in one-shots, and keep my main stories more in my comfort zone.

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, they really help to motivate me to keep writing.

I should probably put a disclaimer in again...

**Disclaimer: **me no own rwby

**Blake Belladonna (one month after initiation)**

One month had passed since team Ruby had formed, and Blake was sure of two things. One, she was probably going to have to kill Yang, and two, Ruby could probably be convinced to help. Okay, so she was not going to actually kill the girl, but she could dream, right? She was certain that pretty soon, if Yang kept spouting on about the evils of the faunus, that she would say something to out herself in a fit of rage. Take now for example, the team was just sitting in their room doing some homework, an essay on the mating habits of ursa, and then Yang somehow managed to segue into the evils of faunus. Blake had managed to tune her out until now, but the droning was getting to be to much.

"-and come on, they don't even look human, they have all these weird tails or ears. How can they honestly expect for us to accept them when they obviously exist just as hunting fodder for the more experienced hunters?" Yang seemed to be capable of continuing on this rant for almost forever, and Blake did not trust herself to interject. Luckily, nobody else in the room seemed to like Yang's rant either. Ruby looked mad, though to be fair, she always looked mad when Yang was around. This was why Blake believed if she fulfilled her fantasies, Ruby would be right with her. However, when somebody finally spoke up, it came from the fourth member of the team.

"Will you just shut up Yang. Nobody in this room wants to hear your hate speech, go talk to Cardin if you just want to be an ass hole." sighed Weiss with exasperation.

"Of course the little deviant would defend the animals, think others will look away from you if animals are roaming the street?" Yang shot back.

Weiss stood up, quaking in anger "I am not ashamed of my sexual tendencies, I am however, ashamed to share a team with someone as closed minded and idiotic as you." She flopped back into her bed and obviously tuned Yang out from her world.

"Well, that was quite a display for a princess, I wonder what daddy would think of his little girl if he saw her right now?" Yang taunted, trying to get a rise out of Weiss. However, Weiss was quite good at ignoring her, and acted as if she had never heard her.

Realizing that she had lost her victim, Yang turned back to what was, in her mind, comedy gold, the faunus. "I guess it is okay to share a room with little miss spoiled rotten, at least she isn't a faunus!"

At these words, Blake realized that she had to make a choice, and soon. Either she had to leave the room now, and maybe the school, or she had to kill Yang. She spent a couple of moments weighing the pros and cons of both choices. While killing Yang only had one pro and plenty of cons, Yang shutting up seemed to be a really good pro, and made Blake's decision really difficult. Eventually the fact that if she wanted to succeed at this school and at her plan meant that she had to choose not to have to run from the cops...again. With that thought, the bolted upright, and booked it out of the room.

The last thing she heard was a small voice saying "Blake, wait" before she was out of the room and quickly onto the roof of Beacon, thanks to both her faunus heritage, as well as all her training from when she was younger. She climbed as high as she could before the tears started to fall.

**Ruby Rose**

Ruby saw Blake's response to Yang's comments and shouted after her as she bolted from their room. Shooting a dirty look at Yang she followed out the door. Ruby was determined to find Blake and figure out what was wrong with her. After all, she was her teammate and as leader, it was her responsibility to make sure she was okay, right? That was why she was feeling so worried and angry at Yang, and for absolutely no other reason. Shaking her head, she cleared her mind and went back to looking for Blake. Looking around, she realized that she had no way to track Blake, until she heard what sounded like crying from above her. Looking up, she saw a shadow way up on roof. Without a seconds hesitation, Ruby ran straight at the wall, meaning to run right up the wall. This plan was going great until halfway up the wall, she lost momentum and plummeted off the wall. Her last thought went something along the lines of "ohcrapohcrapohcrap Blake ohcrapohcrapohcrap" before she noticed a glint of metal rush past her and then all of a sudden she was moving upwards. In Ruby's near-death experience brain, she assumed that she had hit the ground and this was her trip to heaven. As she was winched up onto the roof, she saw what she assumed to be angel, at least until she heard sniffling.

"Oh hey Blake, funny running into you here" Ruby nervously chuckled. It was now that she realized that she had no plan for when she found Blake, she had kind of assumed that she would not be able to find her.

"What...sniff...are...you...doing...sniff...here?" Blake stuttered out.

"Uh...looking for you?" Ruby stated with a wide smile "you rushed out of the room, and I was worried about you."

"Worried about me?" It seemed like Blake had never had someone who actually cared about her in a long time.

"Well, of course silly, your my teammate, why wouldn't I worry about you?" Ruby seemed to be unable to comprehend Blake's confusion. "Why did you rush out of the room? I know Yang can be a little hard to stomach, but it gets easier when you just ignore her."

"I just couldn't stay there and hear her bash the faunus for any longer. Some of my best friends have been faunus, and I was unable to deal with her racist rant for any longer. What could have possibly caused her to be so horrible?" Blake seemed like she might actually be curious to hear the explanation.

"To explain this, let me tell you a story." began Ruby and Blake nodded her ascent.

"Seven years ago, there lived this perfect family. Two little girls with a mother and father that both loved them very much, living in a small cabin just outside of a town in Patch. The mother was a huntress, the bestest huntress in the whole world. She would always leave for periods of time, but her daughters never hated her, because she always came back on time and brought presents. Everything was fine, until that dark day 7 years ago. She was supposed to come back that day, and both little girls were looking forward to seeing her so much, that they ignored their father and stayed up late looking for her when she didn't come back before their bedtime. Because they stayed up, they were there when it happened. There was a knock on the door, and the girls father went to the door. He opened it up and the girls couldn't make out what was being said. However, shortly after the door opened, they saw something they had never seen before. Their dad fell to the ground and cried. The girls had no idea what had happened, but if it made their dad break out into tears for the first time that they remembered, it couldn't have been good. When the door closed, both the girls rushed to their dad, and wrapped him tight in hugs. All they could hear was him mumbling to himself "she's gone" over and over again. Even at their young age, the girls knew what that meant. Having a huntress as a mother and a former hunter as a father meant that they did not grow up innocent. It was not long until they were all sobbing openly in the front hallway of their cabin."

"What does this have to do with anything-" Blake began, but Ruby cut her off.

"Please, just let me finish the story, I swear everything will make sense in the end." She took a deep breath and continued "weeks passed, and the now smaller family slowly seemed to be getting better. However, the older daughter had a rage growing in her. She was angry at everything. Angry at whoever had taken her mother from her, angry at her father for not trying to hunt down the killer, angry at herself for not being strong enough to help her mother. Then one day, when the family was in town to get some supplies, they spied something that would change their lives forever. Sitting in a small cafe was a cat faunus, and she was bragging about her skills. She was talking about this one night in the woods when she said something that ended up tearing a family apart. "-and then I ripped her throat out and watched as she bled out. I took her white cape and left her to rot in the forest. One less god damn human prowling the woods, one less Summer Rose." At that moment, the little girl fell to the ground, and the father had to drag the older girl out of the store before she got herself killed. The father called the police, but by the time they got there, the faunus was gone. The older girl refused to listen to the father on why he didn't attack the faunus right there, and three nights later she had run away from home. From that point on, the little girls perfect little family was ripped apart. Her dad tried to be there for her, but he was unable to replace a mother and a daughter. From that point on, the little girl threw herself into her dream to become a huntress, both to find her mothers killer, and also to be closer to her mother and the family she lost. She gave up all hope of seeing her sister again, until a couple of weeks ago, when they both showed up at the same school. The little girl, no longer so little, also met a couple of other really cool people and became leader of their team for some strange reason. Now she had to deal with leading two complete strangers as well as a sister she wished was a stranger."

They both sat there for a couple of minutes without saying anything until Ruby slowed laid her head on Blake's shoulder. Blake stiffened for a moment before relaxing and putting an arm around Ruby's shoulder. Ruby melted into the contact and savoured the feeling, for the first time in a while, of safety.

Before she could fall asleep, Blake nudged Ruby.

"I need to tell you something after hearing your story." Blake murmured to a sleepy Ruby.

"What is it?" Ruby replied, yawning.

"I guess it would just be easier to show you" Blake said before reaching her hands up to her head and starting to undo the ribbon on her head.

Ruby was unsure of what was going on. Maybe Blake was just stalling, maybe she had a collection of heads in her coat, Ruby's head kept spinning a mile a minute and she missed what she was supposed to see when Blake had undone her bow. To be fair, the were black and it was the middle of the night but eventually Ruby noticed and her eyes widened in wonder. "So cuteeeee" she squealed on the inside.

Blake seemed to take her lack of response as her chance to escape before Ruby tried to kill her and was almost off the roof before Ruby noticed. Using her semblance, Ruby was able to catch her before she jumped off.

"Why are you leaving?" Ruby questioned the still trying to escape Blake.

"Cat faunus...you...kill me...escape...far away...never..come back" Blake choked out, still trying to save her own life.

Ruby tried to figure out where this fear was coming from, and then she finally thought about what it must sound like to someone who just met her.

"Wait, wait, I don't want to hurt you" Ruby shouted, quickly releasing Blake and backing up with her hands up. "I don't blame you, I don't want to hurt you, I'm your friend, I think I love you" Ruby said, mumbling the last part under her breath. Blake stopped before she jumped off the roof, and Ruby took this as a sign to continue. "My dad was very good in teaching me not to blame an entire group based on the actions of the few. Humans have also done heinous things, to each other and to the faunus, and you don't unilaterally want to kill everyone of us, right?" Ruby giggled to herself before continuing "sure I want to kill the bitch that murdered my mother and broke apart my family, but that doesn't mean that I want to kill all faunus, or even that I will kill her when I find her. She will face justice if it is the last thing I do."

**Blake Belladonna**

Blake was stuck to the spot on the roof. She was hearing everything Ruby was saying, and she felt her heart warm when she heard that maybe humans are not a lost cause, not all of them. However, she kept flashing back to Ruby's earlier statement. Maybe Ruby had already forgot she was a faunus, but she heard everything Ruby had said, even what was mumbled, and she had no idea what to think about it. To go from thinking someone wanted to kill you to them loving you was a huge step. She had no idea where it was coming from, they had only known each other for three weeks, and Ruby had spent a lot of that time with Weiss. When Blake thought of Weiss she felt a stab of jealousy stab through her heart. Wait, what? Why was she jealous of Weiss? All Weiss had done was be a friend who thought well of the faunus, well and spent time with Ruby. Where had that thought come from? Was is possible that she also had somehow developed feeling for he childish girl standing in front of her still talking about how she did not hate Blake and asking if she was okay-wait what? She had been standing stock still for the past minute or so. Making up her mind, she rushed out of her stillness and kissed Ruby hard on the lips and held her close.

Releasing the kiss, Blake kept holding Ruby and Ruby hugged her back with a large blush on her face.

"I guess you heard me earlier huh" Ruby mumbled into Blake ear.

"Hearing of a cat and all that" was all Blake said in response.

The two of them laid down on the roof together and just basked in the feel of each others arms until they fell asleep. They would face the world tomorrow, but they would sure as hell face it together.

**Weiss Schnee**

Weiss was worried for both of her teammates. They had been gone a while, leaving her alone with the blond brute. If she was being honest with herself, Yang did look good, and if her personality was any better, she might of even considered flirting with her. However, Yang was as stuck up as it came, and did not seem to care that her partner and sister were still missing at midnight. Ruby had told her about Yang being her sister and even a little about her past. Weiss had also helped Ruby figure out that she had a crush on a certain black haired girl they both new very well. Weiss' history with her own acceptance of her being a lesbian had helped her work through it with Ruby and reach her true feelings.

Eventually it became to much for Weiss and she went out looking for Ruby and Blake. As soon as she left the front door, it was obvious where Ruby had gone, the footprints up the side of the wall really gave it away. Using her glyphs, she had no troubles getting up to the roof where she say them. They looked so cute tangled up together with Blake's head buried in the neck of Ruby. Deciding to leave the two of them to their sleep, she went back to team RWBY's dorm and fell asleep, after making sure that Yang was also asleep. She refused to turn her back on that monster, she was done being taken advantage of.

**A/N: **gasp! Sorry for the late update, but I've kinda decided already to ditch the schedule I have set up. Instead, I will just update when I have finished a chapter. I will try to put out at least three updates a week, but i can't guarantee anything.

Sorry for the lack of Yang in this one, but this leads me right into a couple of arcs I really want to write, so look out for that. Just a warning, if you are reading for freezer burn, it is still a while away. It will happen, it will just take a while. I hope you continue to enjoy this story until that point.

On a totally different topic, I'm going to start to write some one-shots, I have a couple of ideas I want to write about, but I also want your input. If you have an idea for a one-shot you want to read, or just a weird pairing you want to read about, tell me in a review or a pm and I will do my best to do it justice. Also, if you have any ideas for short plot points you ould like to see in this story, tell me about them, and I will try to fit them into the story.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. I would love it if I could get some reviews on this chapter, I actually really enjoyed writing it. I would also love some advice on how to make the story better.


	5. Chapter 5 - morning

**A/N: **So full disclosure, I am starting this chapter like 20 minutes after I posted the last chapter. I really have very little of my own to say, but I really wanted to keep this story moving so I can get to the next big plot point which will be introduced this chapter. I do have to apologize in advance, I will be introducing some OC's fairly shortly, like 5 chapters after I said that I wouldn't. Please don't shoot me, I just have a really good idea for a plot(I think) and it needs a lot of characters that just do not exist in the RWBY universe. This is going up on the same day as the last chapter(nvm, ran out of time, next day)(again, next day, man am I bad at deadlines), so please make sure that you have read the previous chapter, as it was kind of a very important chapter in the story.

Arieko First of all, thanks for all your reviews. About Blake, I plead the fifth (can I do that as a Canadian? Oh well, I did). For your second concern about the Ruby-Yang relationship, I feel that Ruby is justified, Yang was the girl that broke her family apart for the second time within a month. Ruby feels betrayed by Yang and it hurts to see her. At the same time, Yang brings back a lot of memories to Ruby. Ruby has been trying to escape her past, trying to live and have a good life, and Yang is just dragging her back to the memories. In the end, this will be a good thing, but for know, Ruby resents Yang for both what she did and what she is doing to Ruby just by being there. Also, thanks for the ideas for pairings. I probably won't do baked Alaska, I just have troubles putting the good guys and bad guys on the same side, it just feels weird to me. Who knows, I may try it in the future, but for now it is a no go. However, Blake*Pyrrha will probably be coming to a one-shot near you.

Lord Sraw Well, 3 months change a lot of things. We will revisit those weeks later, but for now the story is moving forwards!

Boarbatusk328 my grammar is atrocious, and LibreOffice has a poor grammar checker, sorry I'll try to do better. To your second point, all I'm going to say is that Ruby has had a hard life, and it might have been a lie. I'll explain why it happened in a couple of chapters when the story visits the past. Thank you for all your criticism and review, I will attempt to write better, but it may take some time to improve

Sorry for that long response, I just felt the need to explain some of the characterization and went overboard, on to the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not, have not, and most likely will not own rwby.

**Yang Xiao Long**

Yang woke up to an empty room. From the looks of their beds, Ruby and Blake had not slept in the beds last night. Yang felt a pang of worry that maybe she had gone to far and scared her sister off. She didn't always mean to go so far with her rants, but sometimes it was hard for her to control herself when she started to go on about the faunus. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that the faunus were not all bad, just as not all humans are good, but her emotional side that remembered the faunus that killed her mother always won the fight for dominance. Yet, she had somehow ended up with three faunus sympathizers somehow, and one of them was her sister. She was having trouble keeping her hatred on 24/7 and that scared her. If she was rethinking her hatred of the faunus, was she also wrong about leaving Ruby and her father? Should she have tried to listen to her father? She shook her head in anger. NO! She had made the right choices, she would make the same choices again, and she would never stop hating the faunus for breaking up her perfect little world.

Her thoughts started to drift towards the other member of her team. Yes, she teased Weiss about being a lesbian and a faunus sympathizer, but that was just her defence mechanism against developing relationships. She had been burned way to many times in the past to trust again, even someone as perfect as-speak of the devil, there she was, stepping out of the bathroom. She must of just gotten out of the shower, because she was dressed only in a towel. Yang forced herself to look away from the vision in front of her and get her head away from where it was going. She refused to go through this again.

"Oh your awake" Weiss snootily spoke to Yang "not that you care, but your sister and partner are fine, you just caused them to spend the night else where last night."

Yang groaned into her pillow. She was glad that they were both safe, but was disappointed if not surprised at the tone Weiss spoke to her in. She would love nothing more than to seem like she cared about them, but as soon as she did the universe would swat her down like it had last time. She had to remain aloof and uncaring to protect herself from the horrors of the world.

Eventually, she had to get up, if only to go eat before class. As she walked into the mess hall and grabbed her breakfast, she realized that the only table with open seats at the moment was with Weiss. Feeling her heart flutter, she put on her mask and walked over to the table.

(**Outtake: **Yang walked up to the table as the rest of the room stopped and stared at her. She reached the table, sat down and started eating before Weiss was able to ask her why she had a clown mask on or even why she owned a clown mask **:End Outtake)**(sorry, but this made me giggle to much)

"Hey Weiss" she grunted out as she sat down.

Weiss just looked at her, shook her head and looked back at her food. They were just sitting there when the other two members of team RWBY walked in and joined them.

**Ruby Rose**

Ruby groaned to herself as light started to pour into her eyes. She fought waking up to try and maintain the glorious dream of last night. She just needed a couple more moments of believing that Blake could accept her, because in that world at least, she was happy. Finally however, the combination of the light and the pressure on her chest caused her to wake up. She laid there resting in warm hug she was enveloped in until it hit her. She was wrapped in a warm hug, and also not in her bed! What had happened last night. Maybe it had not been a dream? No, she could not start thinking like that, it could only hurt more when she finally came down.

"Morning" it was only when she heard Blake from next to her that she allowed herself to believe that maybe last night had really happened.

Finally, it was time Ruby opened her eyes. She slowly cracked one eye open and nearly jumped for joy when she saw Blake laying on top of her.

"Morning" she muttered back.

As they laid there, the same thought finally occurred to them. Sometime, they would have to tell their teammates what had happened last night. As they lay there, Blake pulled out her scroll.

She turned to Ruby and spoke "So.. you doing anything next weekend?"

"Why?" Ruby questioned. She had no plans and was wondering what this could lead into.

"Well, my mother just messaged me, and we are apparently having a family reunion then, and she said I could bring a guest if I wanted." Blake explained "and it seems like we may have time to talk to my parents."

Ruby laid there in joy at the fact that Blake was willing to tell her parents about them. After a second, she realized that she should really respond to the question.

"I'm free" Ruby replied simply.

At that point, the two of them stood up and headed towards the cafeteria to eat and rejoin their team.

**A/N: **sorry for the really short chapter, I just ran out of ideas and needed to get this chapter out. Expect the next chapter by Tuesday at the latest, and maybe earlier. The next chapter will be major Weiss/Yang interaction, but the next couple of the chapters after that will have very little to none of them, just to give a heads up.


	6. Chapter 6 - not so different

**A/N: **So It has been longer than I would like since I wrote, but hey, I'm doing it now. Not a lot for this A/N, as there are no questions to be answered from the reviews, except that I am still accepting pairing requests. I have realized one down side of writing this story. I can no longer read as much rwby fan fiction as I would like, all the stories just blend together with this one and I lose the plot I'm writing, so I can only read a few of my favourites. Anyways, as I said last chapter, this chapter is all Yang*Weiss, but the next 3 or 4 chapters will be all ladybug and will solve a major thread of the story. I'm assuming that some of you at least have guessed what it is, but I refuse to say it until it comes up in the story in hopes that I can surprise at least one person.

This chapter starts at night of the same day as the previous chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Still haven't won the lottery to be able to buy RWBY.

**Yang Xiao Long**

Today had been a long day. First, her mind had tried to hold an intervention for her, then the cafeteria had been out of bacon, and then her sister had dropped the bombshell about her new girlfriend, which after Yang's attempt at insulting Weiss, only would make it harder to get her sister back, and this was all before ten am. She still had to go to classes after all of that, and she had two pop quizzes, both of which she was sure that she had either failed or barely passed. Years on the streets was not the way to prepare for a gruelling school experience.

She still could not believe that her little sister had a girlfriend, let alone one as sexy as Blake. Not that she had any feelings for the ninja girl, she was quite straight and anyways, Weiss was so much hotter, well colder, but still. Yang could not get the icy heiress out of her mind, she seemed to open up to the rest of the team, but to Yang she was ice cold and still Yang couldn't help but think of her toned little body and those lips, oh those lips, so inviting, so kissable, so... WAIT. Yang was straight, straight, straight. Why was she having these thoughts? Why could she not get the girl out her mind? Why did it have to be that girl? Why the one person that she had already pissed of so much that she was pretty sure that she would always hate her? She could have been having this fight with her sexuality over some random person in the street or at least some huntress that she did not have to spend most of her day and night with. Of course, to make it worse, Yang would be having these troubles over a girl that stood for everything that Yang hated, the Faunus and equality. Even just thinking about it Yang could feel a sneer filling her face. Of course, the universe hated her. How else could it be explained that she had ended up on a team with three Faunus sympathizers, one of them her own sister, when 99% of the population hated the beasts, just like her.

She groaned. She was an outcast from her own team. That was why she was here, out in the front garden while the rest of her team was back in the room, Ruby and Blake packing for their trip. It wasn't just her that thought the next day was a little too soon to meet the parents, right? Apparently, her point of view was not welcome in the room, and she was asked, at gunpoint no less, to leave the room and not come back until the rest of them were asleep. Deep on the inside, she would admit to herself that she really just wanted to be apart of the team, but her pride and fear would not allow her to do anything about it, so her she was, waiting all alone for her team to be unable to notice her so she could sleep. She was heavily considering running away, at least for a little while when she heard a noise.

**Weiss Schnee**

She was really happy for those two. No really she was. Why would she be jealous that they confronted their sexuality and got together in one night while she had known she was gay for years and had never even been on more than one date with any girls. Everybody who did go out with her just did it either for her money or to make fun of the gay high society girl. Sure she had crushes, but they never went anywhere, because nobody she liked actually liked her back. Even her most recent crush could never work out. Even if she could open up to her, Weiss knew a couple of things, she hated gays, and she hated Weiss' father's company. Weiss would admit that she had never had great choices in who she crushed after, but she had never before picked someone who hated her guts and everything she stood for.

Yet, Weiss recognized something in her, something she recognized from herself. Yang was hurting, from whatever had happened in her past, and from what was happening now. She was sure that if Yang would just open up and talk to someone, she could get past a lot of her issues and maybe open up to her team, and especially Weiss. Even if she never liked her back, Weiss would get Yang to open up to her sister at least and hopefully more people. Weiss didn't want anybody going through the kind of trouble she had gone through alone. At least she had her Dad to support her when the rest of the world was tearing her down, but Yang seemed to have no one, and Weiss was determined to change that.

With that in mind, Weiss left the room after saying a quick goodbye to Ruby and Blake, who were too busy packing to notice her departure. She wandered about Beacon wondering where Yang could have gotten to after being sent out of the room at gunpoint by her sister. She did feel that Ruby over reacted, sure Yang could have stopped insulting both Ruby and Blake about the trip, but still, Weiss was fairly sure that was Yang attempting to care for her and protect her sister, in her own way.

She finally found the girl, sitting out in the garden. Smiling slightly to herself she thought about how perfect the place she chose was. It couldn't have been more than -10 (**A/N: I'm** Canadian, so this is in Celsius) or so, and most students were staying in where it was warm. However, thanks to her semblance, Yang probably did not even notice the temperature, and Weiss, having grown up in the northern region of Atlas, found the temperature to be quite comfortable. Of course, her predisposition to colder temperature did not help her shake the title of ice queen, so she tried to hide it from most people. Just this once, however, she was willing to risk it if it could help get this beautiful girl into a better place.

Weiss just wandered over and sat a couple of meters away from Yang. Without even looking up at the heiress, Yang spoke "If you're here to yell at me, just get it over with. I just want to be left alone." She spoke with such venom in her voice that if Weiss had still been standing, she would have taken a step back.

"I'm not here to yell at you." Weiss began "I'm here if you need someone to talk to. Ruby went to far in my opinion, and I just wanted to see if you needed any help." She did not expect an answer from the girl, and was ready to stand up when she spoke "why do you even care? I've been nothing but mean to you since I met you and here you are asking if you can help me."

To Yang, this entire thing made no sense. Her whole life after she left home had been spent with nobody ever giving a damn about her. She was used to it, and was sure that was how the world worked. Yet here was someone, someone she had insulted even and she seemed to want nothing more than to help her. Of course, she responded with her usual venom "you can't help. No one can help me."

"I can help more than you know" Weiss responded "I know exactly how you feel."

"No you don't" Yang sneered "you can't possibly know how I feel, heiress." She spat the last part out like it was painful.

Weiss knew what she was doing, It had been her move before she met Ruby and Blake, she was shutting everyone out of her life to try and avoid the pain that people cause. "I know how you feel more than you can imagine. Sure I haven't lived through the exact same pains as you, but my life hasn't been sunshine and daisies either. The only difference is that I didn't run away from the people that love me when things went wrong. Let me tell you a story."

"When I was younger, I realized that I was gay, a fact you are aware of. What you don't know is how much it cost me. Sure, to the outside world my life was fine and I was a great target to make fun of, because hey, I was rich and had an easy weakness. What the rest of the world didn't find out was that my mom and sister didn't leave because they needed to run the new factory in Mistral. That could have been done by any one of the board members. They left because of me. They left because the idea of being associated with a gay girl was more than either one of them was willing to do. I drove my mom and sister away. If it wasn't for my dad, I wouldn't be here today. He was the only one who would help me. After he found out about my attempts on my own life, he took me to a therapist. He was very careful to keep it on the down-low, because the last thing I needed was another way for people to make fun of me. I can't get my mother or sister back without giving up my soul. You may be unable to get your mother back, and yes, that sucks, but you can get your sister back. She wants her sister back, not this ball of hate that inhabits her body."

They both just sat there for a while, before Weiss stood up and started back to the dorm. She was still close enough to here the quiet "thanks" from Yang before she reached the school. She smiled to herself, knowing that she was making some progress at least.

**A/N:** Wow, it is hard writing all this hate speech from Yang. I actually feel bad writing it, but it is such a part of her that I continue to have to do it.

Well, Weiss is finally starting to crack the icy shell that is Yang, and yes, that is as weird to write as it is to read.

When I first started writing this chapter, it was going to be so different. Yang and Weiss were going to have a fight, not a civil conversation, and Weiss was going to have a crush on Pyrrha, not Yang. But then I wrote it and changed the entire premise of the chapter. Freezer burn may come quicker than I anticipated, but it is still a little while off. Probably. Maybe. I honestly don't know anymore. This story is changing and evolving as I write it, and I love it for that.

Next time, meeting the parents!(and some Yang * Weiss. I know I'm a liar, but I love this part of the story now that I'm writing it, so the next chapter will be longer and cover all the girls of RWBY.)

I have a poll up on my profile about which pairing I should write my first one-shot about. If you don't see your favourite pairing there, and you have requested it, do not worry, I just don't feel I have a good enough story for it yet. And yes, you are seeing that last choice correctly.


	7. Chapter 7 - the family

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I have no excuse other than I am really lazy and couldn't convince myself to write this. Luckily, class is really boring so this is entertaining me for now. As I sort of mentioned last chapter, my ladybug story is being taken over by yang and by extension, freezer burn. Ladybug will still be a major part of the story as they are the greatest ship in rwby, but Yang has taken over the lead role in this story somehow. The end of this chapter will all but give away a very important plot point, so guess in the reviews what it was. I want to see if I left enough clues to people who don't inhabit my weird brain. Also, next chapter will have my first ever fight scene, so apologies in advance for that.

Also, the poll is actually up on my profile now. I realized way to late that there was an option I had to change to actually put the poll on my profile.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Rwby, the entire show would collapse. Good thing I don't!

**Blake Belladonna**

She could admit it, she was worried. What was she doing? Bringing home a girl she had only met a couple of months ago and only starting dating a day ago? What were her parents going to say? How was Ruby going to react to being surrounded by a bunch of faunus? She knew that Ruby was okay with her and said she was okay with faunus as a whole, but how would she react to being surrounded by a whole family of people who reminded her of her mothers killer?

On top of that, Blake had to prepare Ruby for her family. They tended to be a little over the top, especially when it came to protecting her. She was the golden child, ever since her older sister had left when Blake was eight with no explanation, the entire family had decided to protect Blake against anything and everything. As nice as it was, it did not help her to make friends or gods forbid, date! In fact, she was still trying to get over the fact that she was dating someone. When Ruby had told her that she loved her, Blake did not know how to react. She realized that while her feelings were not anywhere near as developed as love, she did feel something for the little girl in red, and decided to see where it took her. Of course, all she had to do now was convince her family to let her date, and let her date a human at that. While her family was not as anti-human as the white fang or most faunus for that matter, there was to much blood in the past and even the present for them to not have a little hatred for humans. If she was forced to pick between her family and Ruby, she was not sure which side she would chose.

Looking over at the girl sleeping next to her on the airship, her thoughts wandered back to two nights ago when they had spent the night on the roof, and her thoughts quickly degraded from there. Promising herself to talk to Ruby about what to expect from her family before the end of the seven hour flight, Blake quietly nodded off next to her partner? girlfriend? They also needed to discuss that sometime soon, but right at that moment, sleep was more important.

**Yang Xiao Long**

Yang was thinking, which was weird for her as she had never stopped to think before. She made rash choices and dealt with the consequences by making more rash choices until she found herself in circumstance she felt were tolerable. Now that she had some time alone, Ruby and Blake off at some reunion or something and Weiss gone home for the weekend to visit her dad, she had done the implausible and stopped to think about what had happened in her past. Weiss' little talk had showed her that she was not the only person with problems, and she wasn't even the one with the worst problems. At least Weiss had tried until her family had run away from her, Yang had run from her family. She still had no idea why Weiss had taken the time to talk to her last night, she had not deserved that much understanding and care from the heiress.

Yang had to admit to herself that she had misjudged Weiss. She had seen her as the spoiled rich kid, and had used any and all ammunition to hurt her. She felt awful about it now, but maybe she still had a chance to apologize and make things better, if Weiss was willing to talk to her at all. And no, this change of heart was not because of Weiss' adorable little hips, or cute kissable lips, not at all. How would that have any effect on the straight Yang? Obviously, all of this thinking was making her delirious. With that final thought, she headed off to the gym to hit something.

**Ruby Rose**

Waking up from her nap, Ruby looked around. She caught a glimpse of Blake passed out for a cat nap next to her and giggled. She just looked so cute laying there. Thinking ahead to the weekend that lay ahead, her thoughts turned darker. What if Blake's family hated her? What if they did not approve of them dating? She could never take Blake away from her family, she would have to let Blake go for her own good. The very thought of having to do that filled Ruby with an overwhelming sense of dread. She also had no idea what to expect from Blake's family, Blake had never explained much about her family and Ruby hated the idea of walking in blind. No matter how innocent and bubbly she acted, at heart she was a leader and hated not having a plan going into any situation if at all possible.

She really needed to talk to Blake, but was unwilling to wake her up just to make herself feel better. She just needed to calm down and consider that maybe the weekend would turn out positively. Maybe Blake's family would love her, and she would make many new friends and could introduce Blake to her dad soon. Maybe the borbatusk that Professor Port kept in a hole in his room would grow wings, escape and give out free candy to all the children of the world. Ruby groaned as she threw herself down next to her whatever they were (that reminded her, they needed to discuss their relationship status before they landed) and tried to wait patiently for Blake to wake up, hoping that would happen before the airship landed and they ran out of time to talk.

**Blake Belladonna**

Blake was glad, she had managed to have the discussion with Ruby about her family before they landed at the airport. She had warned Ruby that her family was protective of her and to be prepared for a grilling at some point over the weekend. They had also discussed what they were to eac other and had agreed to try out girlfriends and see if it felt right. So far, it felt right to Blake and she had no theard Ruby complain, so she figured it was working for her as well.

At this moment they were walking through town to get to the gathering. It was taking place a short ways out of town, to allow that many faunus to gather without drawing to much attention from the humans. They had managed to rent out an entire field and community centre, without letting the owners know that they were faunus. While her parents were to proud to directly lie to anybody about what they were, if they did not ask, they saw no reason to inform them.

As Blake strolled down the path out of town, Ruby was zipping all around her using her semblance. She was either very excited or very nervous. Knowing Ruby, it was probably both. Smiling to herself at the antics of her girlfriend, she started to wonder about how to tell her parents that she was dating Ruby. All she knew for sure was that she needed to do it privately with them, not in front of her entire extended family.

Finally they reached the area where the event was taking place, and she noticed that no one was there. She checked her scroll, and noticed that she had a message. Apparently, due to some issues with travel, nobody would be arriving until the next morning. Shrugging her shoulders, as it was to late to do anything about it, she went to go find Ruby and tell her the news.

Later that night, they crawled into the tent they had set up and Blake noticed that only her sleeping bag and air mattress had been set up. Ruby had gone in after her to set up her bed, so why had she not? Turning around she say a sheepish Ruby who quickly explained that she may have forgotten her stuff back at Beacon.

Blake turned around with a groan and mumbled under her breath "come on and join me".

Even after the night they spent on the roof, they were both uncomfortable with sharing a bed, but thanks to Ruby and her forgetfulness, they did not really have a choice. Still, as they both started to drift off that night, Blake had to admit that Ruby felt nice curled against her side. It sure helped her fall asleep. She had not actually had a full nights sleep in years except when she slept with Ruby.

Together, they drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, they both woke up to people speaking. Blake groaned to herself as she realized that her family had arrived. She had hoped that she could be awake before they showed up so that her family did not see her climbing out of the tent with Ruby, as that would lead to awkward questions she would rather answer in private.

She wriggled out of Ruby's embrace and quickly slipped her clothes on before sneaking out of the tent, hoping no one would see her. Of course, that could not happen so of course her mother noticed and called her over. Her mother asked her if her friend had arrived as well and if so, where they were. Blake told her that yes, her friend had arrived and she was still sleeping in the tent and might be a little while.

Right at that moment, Ruby burst out of the tent and zipped around the clearing before coming to a stop back by Blake.

"Mom, this is my friend Ruby" Blake said to her mom with a grimace on her face.

"Oh... a human" her mother responded "how quaint. Sorry for getting here a day late, but we picked up an extra person and that put us behind schedule, so we decided to get here bright and early this morning instead."

With all the hatred towards faunus, it was hard to book seats on commercial airship flights, so the family had rented out an airship from one of the few faunus friendly companies, and flew around to pick everybody up before finally arriving at the clearing.

"Who is this person you found mother?" Blake asked "I thought the entire family was already coming?"

"Look behind you dear, and your questions will be answered" her mom told her.

Both Blake and Ruby turned around to look at this stranger and they both had very different responses. Blake gasped and almost fainted in shock, while Ruby's eyes grew huge, then she drew her weapon and charged the figure that had just arrived.

**A/N:** GASP! Who was it? Of course I know and I'm assuming it is pretty obvious, but I would like to hear your guys guesses in the reviews. Again, sorry for the long wait, the next chapter will probably be shorter, and my first fight scene, but it won't take a week to get out.


	8. Chapter 8 - the fight

**A/N: **So I lied. This chapter did take a week, but I have actual reasons this time. My family was going on a road trip to visit my grandparents, so I figured I would write this chapter on the drive their and back. However, about an hour into the trip, as I was thinking of starting to write, the truck hit some ice and ran into the ditch. That kinda derailed my plans. Then, I was going to write this yesterday and try to be funny with "It didn't take a week" but then I went onto Roosterteeth's site and got the bad news that Monty Oum had passed away. That kinda killed my desire to write. I still haven't really gotten it back, but I need to write this chapter just to get it done and to keep going.

Anyways, this chapter starts a little back in time, but lets just get to the story. Sorry if this chapter is shorter and not as good.

**Disclaimer: **In my heart, Monty still owns Rwby, no matter who actually holds the title.

**Ruby Rose (earlier that morning)**

She woke up and all her muddled brain could think is that something was wrong, something just did not feel right. Then it hit her, Blake was gone. After a moment of panic she realized that Blake was probably fine, she had just gone out to talk to her family who had obviously arrived earlier that morning if the sounds Ruby could hear were right.

Groaning, she quickly dressed herself in the cramped confines of the tent before dashing out to find Blake before she was forced to talk to anyone from her family. Running out of the tent, she dashed around the clearing before she made out Blake talking to two people and quickly zipped over to her.

"Mom, this is my friend Ruby" Blake said to her mom with a grimace on her face.

"Oh... a human" her mother responded "how quaint. Sorry for getting here a day late, but we picked up an extra person and that put us behind schedule, so we decided to get here bright and early this morning instead."

"Who is this person you found mother?" Blake asked "I thought the entire family was already coming?"

"Look behind you dear, and your questions will be answered" her mom told her.

Ruby turned around at the same moment as Blake and quickly forgot anything and everything that was going on around her. Her mind went blank and before she realized what was going on, she had her hand pulling Crescent Rose out and unfurling it as she raced towards the one person she would never forget, the one face that would always live in her head, the one face that might be able to help her get closure on her mothers death. If the only way it could do that was be being no longer connected to rest of the body, Ruby was more than willing to help out.

**?**

"Hey sis, long t-" the words died out on the newcomer tongue as she saw the little girl charging her. Her face turned into an ugly grimace and she waited until the last moment to leap over the charging shape and extend her claws. While most Faunus still use weapons to fight, some chose to instead us dust and rigorous training to instead enhance their natural traits for use in battle. The result was sharper senses, an immunity to pain for the duration of the fight, and in some cases, claws stronger than steel. She didn't recognize the girl that was attacking her, but she sure did remember the cape she had. She had seen it many times when watching that bitches house. This must be the daughter of the infamous Summer Rose, her greatest accomplishment. Killing Summer had been fun. Sure it was business, she wanted into the white fang, they gave her a mission, but she enjoyed the feeling of ripping out a humans throat and feeling the life leave her body. It now looked like she would get a chance to relive her favourite memory, and she grinned.

**Ruby Rose**

What had that woman done? Her claws were longer than should have been possible, and she had managed to dodge her charge. Nobody could move fast enough to dodge her semblance, or even react before she got there. The stories must be true, stories and legends of faunus who enhanced their animal side to fight. It was said that the white fang excelled at it, but nobody knew for sure, as the white fang did not talk about it, and killed anybody who tried to. However, now was not the time to be thinking about it, now was the time to fight.

With that in mind, she dug the tip of Crescent Rose into the ground and started to fire on the woman. However, she was just to agile and kept leaping over and under and around the bullets. Realizing that she would never get her at range, Ruby lifted her scythe out of the ground and dashed at her foe. There was no way that she could dodge Crescent Rose at close range Ruby thought as she swung at her.

Unfortunately, instead of dodging, the new lady blocked the blade with her claws on her right hand before slashing at Ruby with her left hand. She narrowly misses her face, but manages to nick her in the side before spinning away.

"I'm going to kill you for what you've done." Ruby ground out "You will pay for your crimes and I am here to make sure of it."

**?**

"What ever have I done to you little girl?" She playfully asks "are you trying to get revenge for your poor mommy? Because she sure needs it." Her voice slipped down a notch "watching her bleed out was one of the greatest moments of my life, I'm glad you came along to help me relive it. I'll make sure you feel exactly what your poor mommy felt before you join her."

With an inhuman growl, the lady rushed at Ruby before stumbling from being hit in the side. She got her feet going again and kept running, before she felt the hit three more times. This was enough to knock her down and before she could get back up, she saw her prey dashing away through the woods with somebody on her back. Wait – was that her sister? Obviously the little girl was kidnapping her sister to try and hold some leverage in there next fight, and oh yes there would be another fight, but unluckily for the girl in red, she wouldn't negotiate, she would just kill her and get her sister back that way.

**Blake Belladonna (time = start of chapter)**

She could not believe it. She sees her sister for the first time in ten years, and her girlfriend greets her by attacking her. This was not making a great first impression on her parents. She started to go to break the fight up, but her parents stopped her. They wanted to let them fight it out.

Blake just watched the fight flabbergasted, sure Ruby was impulsive, but she usually had some sort of a reason for it, some explanation before she started attacking someone. Blake just stared at the fight wondering what kind of luck she had with dating. She finally admits to herself that she is gay or at least bi, and her first girlfriend ends up trying to kill her family. Maybe she should just not date anyone, they just end up hurting her.

Wait- what did her sister just say? Could she have heard her right? She had killed Ruby's mother?

With a rush of dread, everything started to make sense. Ruby's mother had died ten years ago, her sister had left ten years ago. Of course Ruby had a reason for this fight. She flushed with embarrassment when she realized that she had doubted her girlfriend and was not even going to let her explain. She promised to do better in the future, but first she had to get her girlfriend out of here. Even if she managed to survive the fight, her entire family looked like they wanted a piece of her, and Ruby could not take them all.

Forcing her attention back to the fight, she saw her sister charging Ruby. She had to act now. But, could she really do this? Turn her back on her family, her long lost sister, just for a girl she met a couple of months ago? Yes. She pulled Gambol Shroud out and shot her sister once. That did not seem to slow her down much at all, so she pulled the trigger one, two, three more times. Seeing her sister go down, and the looks of shock on her parents faces, she rushed over to Ruby, helped her up and whispered only one word before climbing onto her back.

"Run."

**A/N:** So a really short fight scene, but hey it's progress for me. Baring any other crashes, the next chapter should actually be up sooner this time. I will start working on a one-shot this week, so this is

your last chance to vote on the poll on my profile

I may actually start another story, but not in Rwby. I am looking into starting a Percy Jackson story, which would be very cliche and would mainly be my way of unwinding from all the drama that has seeped into this story. I understand that most of you won't read it, but if any of you share my love for both of the fandoms, I just wanted to give you a heads up that I may be starting.


End file.
